In the prior art, air-conditioning elements consisted of at least two individual components, namely, a support plate, such as a sandwich material, and solid sheet metal or plaster board. At least one additional element, such as pipe coils, beaded sheet metal, or the like, was provided for the passage of heat-transferring media.
Such air-conditioning elements in the prior art have the disadvantage that their heat dissipation is not uniform, since heat must first be transferred from the media-carrying ducts or pipes into the individual heat-exchanger plates.
Moreover, the air-conditioning elements in the prior art have a relatively large structural height, since the media-carrying ducts and heat-exchanger elements are disposed separately from one another as structural components. As a result, there are also heat losses in insulation, since an air gap or insulating materials is frequently disposed between the heat-transferring media and the heat-emitting construction element.